Ahsoka's Pregnancy
by kikkie
Summary: Ahsoka is suddenly pregnant and the Sith are doing everything in their power to get her back. Full Summary inside! Rated T for cursing, both funny and dark humor, weird moments and basically Anakin decent into the darkside. Pairings: Anakin/Ahsoka, Obi-wan/Satine and a little bit of Obi-wan/Ventress.
1. Master Shaak-Ti wants Ahsoka!

_**Kikkie: Summary- Ahsoka suddenly is pregnant and the sith are doing everything in their power to get her back. Why? We don't know! All we know now is Anakin and Obi-wan are doing their best to keep her pregnancy a secret from Shaak-ti, the elders and basically everyone in the galaxy. Simple? Not really, especially with the ongoing stupidity that is constantly making Anakin question his loyalty to the Jedi. Especially with the on-going question he constantly needs an answer to: Who is the father of Ahsoka's twins?**_

 _ **Pairing: Ahsoka and Anakin, Obi-wan and Satine and a little bit of Obi-wan and Ventress.**_

 _ **rated T for curing and dark humor.**_

* * *

Today was a nice and happy (sorta) day at the Jedi temple, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the little ones were talking and the adults were arguing about the stupidest thing ever:

"I DEMAND AHSOKA TANO BE MY PADAWAN!" A young woman shouted in the Jedi meeting room where all the master of padawans and high master Jedi were sitting at a round table listening to an ongoing fight between two masters Jedi.

"YOU ARE A FOUR YEARS AND A HALF LATE!" A young handsome Jedi male shouted back at the woman as is she was an enemy about to get sliced into two pieces. This man name was the Anakin Skywalker, AKA, the most reckless, irresponsible, hard-headed, cocky Jedi that the temple has ever created. He was arguing with Master Shaak-ti, a fine example of responsibility, smarts, elegance and beauty of the Jedi temple.

"This is ridiculed, you can't keep her! I demand a transfer!" Shaak-ti shouted as she looks to her left where Anakin master, Obi-wan Kenobi, another great example of responsibility of the Jedi Temple. Although at this very moment he didn't feel like looking like a responsible adult right now.

"Master Shaak-ti, with all due respect, Ahsoka Tano IS Anakin Skywalker Padawan." Obi-wan said. "That is who the temple assigned her to, the end."

"Not the end, in case no one has noticed, Togrutas ARE NOT common species of the force! In fact, it is EXTREMELY RARE for togruta to have the force!" Shaak-ti shouted, some masters at the roundtable nod their head in agreement. Shaak-ti continued her. "Plus we togruta have many abilities that other species do not but if-Wait a minute!" Anakin shouted as he stood up from his seat to stop Shaak-ti little discussion.

"I understand the whole togruta thing and all, but that does not give you the right to call us all here and tell me that I have to give you my padawan, the padawan that I have trained and cared for long then you have known her, to you like she is a fucking trophy!" Anakin shouted.

"ANAKIN! LANGUAGE!" Obi-wan shouted at his padawan. Anakin nods his head before looking back at Shaak-ti.

"You have no right to talk to me, I have 19 years on you boy." Shaak-ti said. "By the way, how long have you been a Jedi?" Shaak-ti asked.

"Five years." Obi-wan answered.

"Five years? I have 23 years of Jedi experience, and you hand over the only togruta to him!? Why!?"

"You want the truth?" Master Windu asked. "Anakin is very irresponsible, we gave him Ahsoka to calm him a bit."

"Has it worked?" Shaak-ti asked.

"By 0.1%." Obi-wan said. Anakin gives his master a quick glare before looking back at Shaak-ti to say:

"Ahsoka is mine, I have won." Anakin said.

"Where is Ahsoka?" Master Aayla asked. Anakin looks up at the clock on the other side of the room and gasped.

"Look, I am sorry that you weren't here when they were assigning Padawans, but the cold truth is…Ahsoka is MY padawan, and I will continue training her till she is 20, and a full-time Jedi like my master did me. Now I must leave."

"Why?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin walks over to Obi-wan and leans his head to Obi-wan ear before whispering:

"I left snips in cargo bay ship…with the AC off." Anakin whispered before running out the room. Obi-wan hand slowly raises to his forehead.

"UGH! YOU JERK!"

Ahsoka shouted at her master as she smacks him over the head. The two were sitting in a corner of the cargo bay area as she smacks her master over the head. Near her was R2-D2, a package and a gallon of ice cold water.

"I said I was sorry!" Anakin shouted as he tries to remove the young woman from hitting him. When she was done, she sits down across him and picks up the package. Looking down at the box, her eyes begin to turn sad.

"This is illegal to buy, where did you get it?"

"The black market." Anakin said. "If you're going to ask any more questions, I suggest going to Obi-wan...he's the one that made the difficult choices."

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"You don't want to know Snips." Anakin said with a small hint of pity and shame. He even shivered a little at the memory. "Satine would be so pissed."

"Satine is not in my shoes!" Ahsoka growled before tearing the box open. Once all the paper was on the ground, she gently stuffs a tube-like object into her bra. Once hidden in her uniform, she walks from the corner to gasp. Anakin stands to his feet and runs to his Padawan, only to gasp at the sight before him.

"Shaak-ti!?" Anakin shouted.

"Master Anakin." She spoke before looking over at the young woman that was Ahsoka. The young Togruta wore her signature look that Anakin had gotten her when she turned 16. Only it was a little tight on her, and the open triangle cut revealed some cleavage while the bottom part of the dress had to be changed into shorts. She also wore a little bit of eyeliner and some burgundy lipstick to match her outfit.

"You two seem sneaky, what are you doing?" Shaak-Ti asked. Ahsoka looks over to Anakin.

"We were discussing the importance of stealth." Anakin said.

"What?" Shaak-Ti asked.

"We were playing a game!" Ahsoka said with a scared smile. "You see, I try to make it from point A to point B without Anakin finding me. We always start in the cargo Bay because of the large number of people here."

"Yea! But I found her and this resulted in a lecture." Anakin said with a smile.

"You play games to teach her things? Is that how Obi-wan taught you?" Shaak-ti said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes actually! There was this game we played all the time. Oh, what was it called...oh yes! It was called shut up, listen and mind your own business!" Anakin growled at the woman. "Now if you would excuse me, MY Padawan and I have some work to do before our next mission. Which could be anything, something small or life and death. So if you don't mind, I would like to make as many good memories I have with her before she gets killed because the temple thought it was best to transfer her to a woman with a 12 foot stick up her ass because they are the same species!"

Anakin shouted, seconds later he turns his attention to the many generals, republicans, and clones staring at the three with confused expressions on their faces. Ahsoka, feeling ashamed of the two master's she was near. Just walks away from the two with R2-D2 behind her. Seconds later Anakin joins her.


	2. Satine's home

"Why are you all here!?"

Ahsoka shouted at the sight of the five adults sitting in private quarters of Duchess Satine home. Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Anakin snuck out of the temple when the guards on dock duty were switching post. Allowing the three to sneak out of the temple in the Twilight with ease. Once away from the temple, they made their way to Satine to learn the news. What surprised them was seeing Aayla and Padme there as well.

"I just wanted to know." Aayla said as she walks over to Ahsoka. "How are you feeling?"

"Stressed, sick, annoyed and just plain angry because _**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PADME!**_ " Ahsoka shouted at the blue skin woman. She begins to remove a paper the was stuck to the tube thing. She then hands the piece of paper to Obi-wan before looking back at Aayla.

"Ahsoka, screaming at the governess does not help with your...thing! Right now, you need to remain calm and try to relax as you prepare to get probed by that tube." Aayla shouted as she points to the woman wearing high-class jeweler.

"Ugh..." Anakin shivered as he gagged. He was trying his best not to imagine the image.

"I didn't mean too!" Padme shouted at the two. Anakin raises his hand to calm the bickering females down.

"Enough! Let her do her thing so we can figure out what to do." Anakin growled, giving Padme a glare as Ahsoka walks past her. Entering the bathroom, she closes the door and begins to remove her clothes. As she does this, Anakin continues the argument.

"This is your fault Padme! And if anything happens to Ahsoka, I promise you will never see the sun of your planet again." Anakin growled at her.

"Anakin I didn't mean for that to happen to Ahsoka! I swear!"

"You're so right, the same day we break up is the same day Ahsoka gets kidnapped by the Sith! Oh yea, on a mission that was to escort you to a safe area!" Anakin shouted.

"It was an accident!" Padme growled.

"An accident! Ahsoka risks her life to get you to safety and what did you do? You locked the door on us as we try to get to the ship!" Aalya growled.

"And how is it that you escaped and Ahsoka didn't?" Padme growled at the blue skin woman.

"Cause they didn't take me when were knocked unconscious...Oh shit, I do play a big role in this." Aayla muttered as she looks at the ground in shame.

"Congratulation Aayla, you are now officially part of the _**SSS shit-ship**_ were all currently in! And you can thank our captain, bat-shit crazy senator over here!" Anakin growled.

"Why am I on that metaphoric ship?" Satine asked. Anakin was about to respond in anger, but stopped when he realized she was right.

"Yea, why are we here to be honest? In fact, why are we doing this in her home?" Anakin asked as he looks over to Obi-wan.

"I needed some I can trust when it came to this. In case you haven't noticed yet Anakin, the elders are on your ass since Shaak-ti demanded to have Ahsoka as her padawan." Obi-wan said in shame. "Also, Satine you owe us after that...incident with the governor."

"It wasn't that big." Satine said as she tries to break eye contact with the three Jedi staring her down.

"I had to...ugh! Let's not bring weird moments up!" Anakin growled. "This is more unsettling than that time Obi-wan gave me the talk. And those weird dreams of people touching me."

"I regret nothing." Obi-wan said with a smirk. "Although I seemed to have failed when I learned of you and Padme."

"How does this work?" Ahsoka shouted from the bathroom.

"You stick it up your V and then pee on it!" Obi-wan shouted.

"Uh...I am not conferable with the sticking up part! Can someone help me?" Ahsoka asked.

"I got you snips." Anakin said, only for Ahsoka to scream:

"A WOMAN!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I'm coming." Satine said.

"That's what Obi-wan said." Anakin muttered under his breath. This resulted in the older male smacking him over the head as Satine makes her way to the bathroom. Seconds later, the room was starting to fill up with weird words.

"Ugh! Just lay on your back and let me stick it in!" Satine shouted.

"It's too big!" Ahsoka shouted back, making Anakin give Obi-wan a concerned look.

"Why do you think these things are illegal now!? Just lay down and open your legs!" Satine shouted back.

"This sounds so wrong." Anakin muttered.

"OW!" Ashoka shouted, making Anakin jump a little. "Why does it hurt!?"

"Maybe cause its a tube, now pee!" Satine shouted. A long minute passes before Ahsoka said:

"I can't." She said. This made Anakin just walk out the room as fast as he could. Cheeks red as an apple and his dignity gone with the wind that was never in the room.

"Where are you going?" Obi-wan asked.

"I need to a drink, Satine where is your liquor!?" Anakin shouted.

"Satine doesn't drink." Obi-wan growled, only to hear:

"By my office! There's a red button on my lamb! Press it and it opens a mini bar!" Satine responded.

"MASTER I WANT A BLUE MINI!" Ahsoka shouted.

"You can't drink!" Anakin shouted before leaving the room.

"SOMEONE GET ME WATER THEN!"

* * *

 _ **(32 minutes later)**_

After what felt like an eternity and a painful one at best. Ahsoka finally peed in the tube. Now, the five were in Satine's quarters waiting for the results. As they did this, Ashoka and Anakin were doing shots, Obi-wan, Satine and Aalya were drinking some sort of cocktail and Padme was walking back and forth in the room.

"Should you really be drinking that?" Aalya asked the young girl as Anakin pours her another shot. He finally caved in when Ashoka started demanding like crazy.

"Its okay, the liquor she's drinking doesn't affect the body like most liquor does." Satine said as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm more worried about Anakin, he becomes weird when he drinks." Obi-wan said in shame.

"I know how to handle myself...now." Anakin said. "Beside's, we are all here for Ashoka. Which makes me think you shouldn't drink."

"Me drinking is the least of our problems right now." Ahsoka growled as she looks over to Padme. The female just rolled her eyes at Ashoka glance. Making Ahsoka looks back at her friends. Opening her mouth, she was about to say something: but was stopped when she heard a loud ding. All eyes looked in the direction of the bathroom. Anakin sets his bottle down and rushes to the bathroom, pushing Obi-wan to the side when he entered the facilities. Seconds later, Anakin came walking out the bathroom with the tube in his hand...it was pink, then blue...Now purple.

"Purple? What is purple?" Ahsoka asked as she looks over to Obi-wan. Picking up the paper she handed him earlier, he begins to read the instructions before dropping his glass to the floor in shock.

"Pink means girl...blue means boy...purple means both." Obi-wan said. Everyone's eyes widen at the news. "Oh my force, Ahsoka you are pregnant with twins."

* * *

Kikkie: HAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. What are we going to do?

"Okay…any idea's on how to approach this?" Obi-wan asked everyone in the room as Anakin tries to calm Ahsoka down.

"I'm pregnant! Oh force I am pregnant!" Ahsoka shouted in shock and fear.

"Yes Ahsoka, we established this." Padme growled at the young girl. This resulted in Satine hitting the back of the head of Padme's head piece.

"OW!" Padme growled.

"Can we focus on the main problem?" Aayla shouted as she looks down at the scared girl.

"Which one? Hiding her pregnancy or the Jedi killing her off?" Obi-wan asked in annoyance.

"KILLING ME!?" Ahsoka shouted in shock.

"They're not going to kill you!" Anakin shouted.

"No, they will possibly cut off your clit though." Padme said with a small smirk on her face. Ahsoka's eye's widened at the thought of getting her female parts cut off. Tears then form in her eyes before she starts to cry.

"I don't want to get my clit cut off!" Ahsoka shouted in pain as tears roll down her eyes.

"No one is getting their clit cut off because NO ONE is saying a thing! Right, Padme!?" Anakin shouted as he glares dagger at Padme.

"Excuse me!?" Padme growled. "If the council, let only the Jedi, learns I knew about this, it could be my job! No, if they ask I will tell!"

"Padme this is your fault!" Aayla growled at the woman

"I'm sorry, but this her your fault!" Padme growled and points to the togruta.

"MY FAULT!?" Ahsoka shouted.

"Yes, your fault! How are you a trained killer and couldn't stop from getting kidnapped!? Let alone impregnated!?"

"I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" Ahsoka shouted in anger as her eye's turn red. Anakin presses a hand down on her face. Seconds later, Ahsoka falls backward and sleeps on the bed. Once unconscious, Anakin looks over to Padme.

"Okay, let's take a moment to realize the elephant in the room." Anakin said, making all heads turn to look at Padme. "No, not that elephant."

"Hey!" Padme growled.

"We are all in this boat together. So here is what I propose." Anakin started. "We go on a mission, fake Ahsoka's death, leave her on a planet and then come back a year later."

"That sounds wonderful, but here is a problem." Aayla started. "Where can we dumb her where no one knows who she is, let alone, where there is no sith?"

"Shit, that is a good question." Anakin muttered.

"Also, a place where her force cannot be sensed by Plo-Koon or Shaak-ti. Who I might add, are obsessed with Ahsoka's very exitance."

"Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka is like a daughter to Plo-Koon, and you know why Shaak-Ti wants Ahsoka." Obi-wan said.

"So we cant fake her death. Another idea?" Aalya asked.

"I got none at the moment." Anakin said with a small hint of fear.

"Just hide her pregnancy then." Padme said.

"Easier said than done, we can sense life within life. It's only a matter of time before other Jedi start to sense two life forms within her." Obi-wan said.

"Also that of her figure changing." Anakin added.

"And let's not forget her mood swings. Togruta's produce fangs when they become pregnant. And that is just the first stage!" Aayla pointed out.

"Then tell the council already!" Padme shouted in anger.

"And have Ahsoka get in trouble!? No way!" Anakin shouted. "Look, we just need to find a way to keep her pregnancy a secret till she reaches a certain time. Then, we find a way somehow to discreetly hide her away till those parasites are born! Then, we dump them in the nearest orphanage and pretend this never happened!"

All eyes were on Anakin when he shouted this out. They all looked at him wide-eyed with both fear and shock at his words.

"Well, dam Anakin…" Obi-wan muttered.

"I'm just extremely stressed right now, okay! My Padawan is pregnant with a possibly sith lords child, my ex is a bitch, and we are currently planning a way to fake kill my Padawan! Things could not get worse!?"

Just as Anakin shouted, R2D2 came rolling into the room. He beeps a couple of times, gaining the attention of the adults. He then looks over to Anakin and says something in robot words. Anakin eyes widen in shock and fear when he heard his friend say something that made him pissed off:

OH, WHAT SWEET MERCIFUL HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT!?" Anakin shouted at the droid before reaching into his pocket to pull out his communicator.

"What did R2D2 say?" Obi-wan asked.

"He's telling me that Shaak-ti got permission to be Ahsoka's new master! Over my dead body!"

"Keep acting that way and it might happen." Aayla said with a smirk on her face.

"To the temple!" Anakin shouted at his master before leaving the room. Obi-wan places his hand on his face before following Anakin out the room.

* * *

 _ **(Temple)**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AHSOKA IS NO LONGER MY PADAWAN!?" Anakin shouted at the top of his lungs at Mace Windu and the other Jedi council members. Obi-wan was shaking his head in shame as Anakin shouted at the elders.

"We discuss long, decided, Shaak-Ti best for Ahsoka." Yoda said.

"But Ahsoka has one more year left with me before becoming a Jedi! Why are you taking her away from me now!?" Anakin asked.

"He does have a point." Plo-Koon said.

"True, but Ahsoka in her adult years. And in those years, she will have questions you cannot answer." Shaak-Ti said.

"If your talking about sex, that question has already been answered." Anakin said, making Obi-wan shake his head in shame as he looks up to the ceiling for an answer.

"That wasn't...it..." Shaak-Ti said. "Look, you did your job...somewhat well. But it is time for Ahsoka to be with her own kind, and I will help her along that way to being the blossoming flower she was meant to be. Not a withering rose."

"You little..." Anakin growled. Yoda slams his cane to the ground, creating a noise that gains everyone's attention.

"Today not day to argue. Master Skywalker, and Ahsoka will do one final mission together as Master and Padawan tomorrow. You tell her after the mission, no?"

"I guess." Anakin growled before walking away from the council. Everyone in the room could sense his anger as he left, leaving Obi-wan a bit nervous before he looks over to Shaak-Ti to ask:

"Why are you doing this?" Obi-wan asked.

"Ahsoka needs to be with her own kind, I don't want to hurt Anakin but Ahsoka has reached a very...difficult age in her life." Shaak-Ti said. "One day, like he to you, she will return to Anakin's side. Until then, I hope you can keep your student on a leash." Shaak-Ti said.

* * *

(Next day)

"A mission on Kia?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as they made their way to the docks. After last night, the two seemed to a little on edge lately to the point even Rex and Cody notice. Even though the two clones were behind them as they walked, Anakin and Ahsoka paid them no mind.

"Something about an alleged bombing. The Republic wants us to check it out since it's in one of their money pits." Anakin said in annoyance.

"Money pit?" Ahsoka asked.

"A place that gives them money snips." Anakin said with a small hint of anger. He hated the fact that the republic never did anything now and days unless it affected their wallets. He could be doing something else right now that was meaningful of their time, but being a peacekeeper, he had to do his job. But the feeling he had now was nothing compared to the feelings he would have later after informing Ahsoka of her future. Once on the ship, Ahsoka begins to have a craving...weird cravings. She raided the fridge in the break room for weird stuff that made both the clones and Anakin stare at her weirdly as she eats a fried bug covered in white toppings.

"Is she eating a mighty worm baby...raw?" Cody asked with a small hint of disgust. She pulls her head back for a second, allowing the weird food inside her mouth before digging her fingers into some sort of spaghetti dish. Not even bothering to use a fork as she feast on the dish like an animal. It was so weird that Rex had to go get Anakin. Once the older Jedi was inside the room, he gasps at the sight of his padawan gulping down a gallon of what he thinks was lemonade. Her eyes scarlet red than their normal baby blue and her headtails producing a red shade instead of blue.

"The hell is wrong with her?" Cody asked the Jedi.

"SNIPS!?" Anakin shouted before running over to her. Yanking her hand from grabbing another piece of food, Ahsoka turns her head to Anakin and bits down hard on his skin. Anakin hoists his hand away from the girl and growls his pain. Ahsoka stares at him for a few seconds before blinking a couple of times. Her red eye slowly begins to fade back to red as she scans the room.

"Uh oh..." Ahsoka muttered.

* * *

Kikkie: Okay, three part intro is done! I hope you guys like it, please review and have a great day!


	4. Injections?

"Snips...what the fuck?" Anakin growled as he glares daggers down at his padawan. After screaming his head off in the medic office after Ahsoka bite, he then gathered up what little dignity he had after screaming like a girl and dragged Ashoka into his quarters.

"I don't know! One minute I'm eating a snack, the next I feel like a raging animal who wants to devour everything in sight!" Ahsoka said.

"That is not normal!" Anakin shouted at her.

"Of course not, she's a descendant of predators." Obi-wan said as he enters the room with Rex behind him. Anakin near fell to the ground at the sight of his master.

"When did you get here!?" Anakin asked.

"I have been here this whole entire time." Obi-wan said before making his way to Ahsoka. Gripping her by the cheeks with both hands, he lifts her head up, opening her mouth, she examines her teeth.

"Oh dear, the changes are starting." Obi-wan said with a worried tone of voice.

"Changes? What changes?" Anakin asked with a small hint of worry.

"She's a descendant of predators. When togruta gets pregnant those special genes come out and begin to show. Starting with hunger and teeth, then changing some more before finally giving birth." Obi-wan said.

"How do you know this?" Anakin asked.

"Unlike the both of you, I decided to research some things related to the torguta body last night. What I found was very...unsettling." Obi-wan said as he lets go of her mouth.

"What? I bite off the head of my partner?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, but you do gain an attraction for things. And the fact that your a Jedi makes me a bit worried. I don't know how you will be able to control the force." Obi-wan said with a small hint of worry.

"Shit." Ahsoka muttered.

"I'll say! The caption is pregnant!?" Rex said from the corner of the room. Making both Anakin and Ahsoka to jump up in fear at the sight of the clone.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" Anakin shouted.

"Since Obi-wan came in, didn't you read that part?" Rex asked as he points upwards at the sentence of Obi-wan's arrival.

"Oh shit he's right..." Anakin said.

"Great, now Rex knows I am knocked up!" Ahsoka growled.

"Is Lux the father?" Rex asked, making Ahsoka looks at him with wide eyes.

"NO! I didn't even have sex! I just woke up on a sith ship like this!" Ahsoka shouted.

"So you were injected?" Rex asked. Obi-wan was about to say something, but gasped at the realization.

"Oh my force! That explains it!" Obi-wan said.

"What explains what?" Anakin asked.

"I will explain later, right now we must go! We landed on Kia 15 minutes ago." Obi-wan said.

"Why didn't you say that earlier!?" Anakin growled.

"Because I heard of Ahsoka biting you and thought I should take a look. Let's go." Obi-wan said before leaving the area. Ahsoka sighs as she follows Anakin and Obi-won out the area.

* * *

 _ **(The unknown)**_

"So...you want her and the man with brown hair alive?"

A woman with red hair asked as she examines Ahsoka from afar. Hanging from a rooftop f a skyscraper building. In her ear was a speaker that was talking to her.

"Yes, apparently Dooku's experiment worked. Now he wants us to the get the girl before she destroys it." The man said. "Capture he alive and then meet me at the north station."

"Roger." The female said as she watches the group make their way into the building.

(Ahsoka and the others)

"Ten credits I bet you this was a joke." Anakin muttered as he examines the inside of an abandoned building to where the bomb was reported to be. It wasn't a huge building, only having five floor's, but being so close to civilization, the Jedi had to check it out. The building was so old, vines and flowers were wrapping the metal building. Causing all the window's to be their broken or cracked.

"20 its not!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Deal!" Anakin said with a smirk. Obi-wan rolled his eye's as Ahsoka stands on top of a ladder. Removing the vent cover, she sticks her head in to find a bomb with a time on it.

"FOUND IT!" She shouted before reaching over to grab it. Once in hand, she slowly descends down the ladder and hands it to Rex. The clone sets it on the ground as he exams the ticking device.

"It seems like a level three explosion. How did it get in here?" Rex asked.

"Can you defuse it?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll try." Rex said as he tilts the bomb to the side. Opening a small hatch of wire and mini ships, the clone begins his work on defusing the bomb. As he does this, the woman with red hair points the end of her gun in the back of Anakin head.

"They won't even see this coming..." She thought before firing, only for Anakin to move to the side and have the tiny silent bullet his the ground. Making the woman growl in annoyance.

"So, tell me of this injection thing Rex mentioned earlier." Anakin asked the older male.

"Well, believe it or not, long time ago the republic decided to play creator and tried to make Jedi of their own." Obi-wan started. "In order to do this, they took the eggs and seeds of Jedi and created children. The problem, they experimented on the fertilized eggs before turning them into children, making them monsters."

"What kind of monsters?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ones that ate the flesh of their mother's while still being in the womb." Obi-wan said. Ahsoka looks down at her stomach with widen eyes.

"What happened to the...place?" Anakin asked.

"Well, it was shut down when the Jedi learned of this. Demanding the republic get rid of it or the Jedi would no longer assist them in the war. So that's what they did, although the location of the facility is unknown to this day." Obi-wan said.

"How is this relevant to me?" Ahsoka asked.

"The women who were impregnated never had sexual contact, they were mostly injected around their stomach area." Obi-wan explained. "That's all I know. Since you weren't rape, I can presume you were injected with someone's fertilized egg and is now caring one of these...experiments."

"Oh dear force!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Maybe that's not the case!" Anakin said loudly. "But seriously though, creating of Jedi?"

"Yes, they mostly used women from poor or bad background, they were less easy to locate." Obi-wan said.

"So all these women just died?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, out of _100%, only 2%_ of the kids were successes. Then those 2% would either died or be killed by the Jedi before growing up. Leaving about 0.03% of them left in the world." Obi-wan explained.

"How do you know about this?" Ahsoka asked.

"My master told me about it when we were on a mission one time after reading some old documents in the library." Obi-wan said.

"How many children were in this experiment?" Ahsoka asked.

"1,000, and that's on record. We don't honestly know the real number." Obi-wan said.

"Uh oh!" Rex said, making the three heads look at the clone.

"WHAT!?" Anakin shouted.

"Nothing, the sound of your voices is making it hard to concentrate on this bomb that could kill us all is all." Rex said. Anakin reaches behind him and pulls out his light saber. Lighting it up, he raises it slowly to the air as though he would strike Rex down. Only to be stopped by Obi-wan's hand pushing his hand down.

"It's not worth it Anakin." Obi-wan said. The shot that came flying into the room hits right next to Ahsoka left foot, but barely made contact. The woman with red hair growled as she adjusts her sniper rifle to the head of Obi-wan.

"So after this, what do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"We go back to Satine and remove the parasite from your stomach." Obi-wan said. "And then, we forget this ever happened."

"Great!" Rex said, making them look over at the clone.

"You de-fused the bomb?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I accidentally cut something, now we have a minute before it goes off." Rex said. Ahsoka eyes begin to glow red as Anakin left eye twitched in annoyance. Ahsoka picks up the bomb and examines it before saying:

"Okay..." Ahsoka said as she holds the bomb in her hands. The timer was slowly going to three minutes, making the young woman and everyone else stared in horror.

"Ahsoka why are you holding the bomb!?" Anakin shouted.

"I'm looking for an off switch!" Ahsoka shouted.

"There is none!" Rex shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" Obi-wan shouted as Ahsoka stares intensely at the bomb.

"Okay...if I knew how to diffuse a bomb...what would I do?" Ashoka asked.

"The first thing you wouldn't be doing is asking yourself how to defuse a bomb!" Anakin shouted as he raises his blade towards her. "Set the bomb down!"

"And let you swing at it like earth baseball!?" Ahsoka shouted at her master. Seconds later she looks at the ground and nods her head at the past memories flowing through her mind.

"Oh..." She said before throwing it in the air. Anakin then swipes at the bomb, not only defusing it but also turning it off. When the metal parts fell to the ground, Anakin and Ahsoka begin to think.

"Why didn't we do that earlier?" Ahsoka asked.

"And who put the bomb here?" Anakin asked. Just on cue, the redhead hanging from the unknown fire's. The tiny metal like bullet hits Obi-wan straight behind the neck, causing him to grip his skin.

"The force!?" Obi-wan asked. Seconds later, Ahsoka and Anakin were also hit. Only they were hit around their arms and legs. Ahsoka looks down at her arm to see a dark red spot on her arm. Reaching over to touch it, the woman presses a button on her rifle. Causing an electric shock to course through their bodies. Covering them in lights before they fell down to the ground. Blacking out in the process before falling down to the ground. Rex's eyes widen before standing to his feet. Pulling out his blaster, he stands over Anakin as he prepares for a fight. Sadly, that didn't stop the tiny bullet from being shot into Rex's neck, shocking him and making him fall to the ground.

* * *

Kikkie: I read online once that Ahsoka's species are descendants of predators who used their teeth to kill their prey. Could be canon, could be not! Who know, my story isn't canon so I don't have to worry. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Dooku!

"I feel like I am back in the black market, except there is no naked Zeltron dancing around me and I am fully clothed." Obi-wan said, getting concerned faces from the three.

"What the hell happened while I was outside?" Anakin shouted at his master.

"You don't need to know."

"I do because you keep bringing it up!" Anakin shouted.

"CAN WE FOCUS!?" Ahsoka shouted at the two men. The four of them were hanging upside down with their hands tied behind their backs, and their feet being held up by some sort of magnet. Their weapons were right by their feet, sticking to the magnet that held them up. Ahsoka was moaning in pain, not because of nausea or anything, but because of dejavu she was getting by the area she was in. Dark, hot and the smell of rotting flesh was remind her the time she woke up in a sith ship.

Ugh, being upside down is making me dizzy." Rex muttered.

"A clone getting sick. How interesting." A voice said, making all head turn to the man in red leather. Ahsoka hands clench into a fist at the sight of the cocky man and red haired sniper rifle behind him.

"Cad..." Ahsoka growled.

"And Aurra Sing, what a pleasant surprise." Obi-wan said in annoyance. His eye's slowly made their way to her hip. On her hip was two keys that seemed to match the holes of their chains.

"Ah, the Jedi in chains and restrains, what a wonderful sight to behold." Cad said as he enters the room. "Its a shame I can't kill you. My clients want the girl alive and...which one?"

"I don't know. They say one with the brown hair..." Aurra says as she looks over to Anakin and Obi-wan. Ahsoka turns her head to look at the two and realized something.

"You know...you two looks like you could be related." Ahsoka said with a small chuckle. The two men looked at each other, scanning the appearance of the other male. After seconds of looking at each other, the two looked at Ahsoka.

"We don't." They both say, making Ahsoka chuckle a little. Only to stop mid-way when a burp came out of her mouth. A shiver then goes down her spine (since she's upside down) as she twitches a bit.

"I feel sick being hung like this..." Ahsoka moaned as she shakes her head a bit.

"Oh shut up." Cad growled at the young woman. A second later, Ahsoka opens her mouth and releases a line of greens and whites onto the blue skin alien face. Covering him in her vomit as she coughs what little she had in her stomach. She then moans and groans before chuckling at the sight of her.

"Oh, my force! That literally went into your face! Ah, the force works in wonderful ways." She chuckled. Anakin soon followed in the laughter as Obi-wan sighed. Cad wipes the green liquids from his face before growling at the young woman. Walking over the girl, he takes a knee and looks into her eyes with his red orbs. As they locked in eye's, both Anakin and Obi-wan worked their abilities on the dangling key's that were hanging off of Aurra hip.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd shot you in the head." Cad growled.

"You know about my pregnancy?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dooku has requested for your presence. Apparently you're holding the next generation of sith inside this flat stomach of yours." Cad said before poking her stomach.

"Oh, you know who the dad is?" Ahsoka asked, shockingly she was calm when she said this.

"Not a clue." Cad growled.

"How did I get knocked up?" Ahsoka asked with a small hint of concern.

"Ever heard of DNA transfusion. Rape isn't necessary when you have a gun that can inject a man's seed into a woman's stomach." Cade explains. "An old tech, but seems to be effective."

"So it was the injections." Obi-wan said.

"That's right, and I would consider myself lucky if I was you. Turns out the other nine didn't make it. The injections caused womb poisoning." Cad said, making the young woman look at him with worried eyes. As he stands up, Anakin clenches his fist at the sight of him giving Ahsoka stomach another poke.

"Come on, Dooku is arriving to meet us in 20." Cad tells his fellow friend. The woman nods her head as she follows Cad our the room, not noticing the key floating in the air near the ceiling. Once gone, Obi-wan levitates the key to his chains first before the others. Helping Ahsoka with her body when he set her free. Once to her feet, she looks down at her stomach with worried eyes.

"You okay?" Anakin asked, snapping Ahsoka from her train of thought.

"Yes, let's get out of here before Dooku show's up." Ahsoka says. Only to stop at a small gust of wind that went through her. Her eyes widen and her hairs on her back stood up. Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other in worry.

"Dooku is here." Anakin said before grabbing his saber. "We need to leave now!"

"No shit Anakin." Obi-wan muttered.

"Can you two bitch later? This place smells like rottening flesh and I would like to leave!" Ahsoka growled at the two before walking towards the door. The three men soon follow.

Somehow in some form of way, the three were able to aviod being detected by droids. Hiding in every corner they found, they soon found themselves in a break room. Which annoyed Anakin because:

"We have been at this for nearly an hour!? How big is this ship!?" Anakin growled as Rex locks the door. Ahsoka walks towards the only window in the room, looking at the big pink planet that didn't look far, but was indeed a great distance.

"What's this planet called? Its very pretty." Ahsoka asked. Obi-wan walks over to see what she was seeing.

"Alleyiance, mostly home to Zeltrons. The planet has the highest female count and also highest food market trade in the republic alliance. The republic is supplied with food, pleasure, and entertainment. In exchange, the planet is one of the few under the republic law that allows prostitution." Obi-wan explained. Second, later the planet disappeared from their sight, from their guess, the ship must be flying at high speeds. Because that planet was in the view for a few minutes. Now it looked like a distant dot. Once gone, Ahsoka looks at Obi-wan to ask:

"Prostitute?" Are they that great?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"You'd be surprised how much food these women produce." Obi-wan chuckled.

"Have you ever been there?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, but I have met a couple of locals. They seem nice, a little stupid though, but nice none the less." Obi-wan said with a small smile.

"Found us a way out!" Rex said, making the two walk over to him as he points to a map. They follow the tip of his finger on the map as he explains where they need to go.

"Once there, we grab a ship and go." Rex said.

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully, there aren't any torrents." Ahsoka said

"In a ship this big, I hardly doubt they wouldn't." Anakin muttered. The four of them slowly make their way to the docking bay. Only to stop and hide behind some boxes when they heard a loud alarm. Suddenly, the area blinks red, alerting everyone in the area.

"Either we suck at stealth, or they just now realized were gone." Anakin said.

"THE PRISONER'S HAVE ESCAPED!" A droid shouted.

"Yea, they figured out were gone." Ahsoka said as her eye's move to the doors. They were slowly closing, making the young woman quickly scan the area. Shockingly, in the corner of her eye, she saw the Twilight.

"Master look!" Ahsoka said, making Anakin look in the direction she was looking in. Seeing the Twilight, the two rose to their feet.

"It's of three, we run." Anakin said, making Obi-wan and Rex stare at avoid with worried expressions.

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"Door's are closing!" Ahsoka said.

"THREE!" Anakin shouted before sprinting towards his ship. Running past droids, slashing them into pieces as they run. Once near the ship though, Anakin and Obi-wan were tackled to the ground by two elite assassin droids. Ahsoka swings her saber at the droids, but they just jumped over her. Attacking Rex and holding him down. She charges at the one fighting Anakin, but the machine just sides steps away from her. She runs back after it, only to be pushed to the side as it charges Anakin again.

"What the heck?" Ahsoka asked as she stood there. Watching the droids fight her friends, but not trying to attack her. When one grabs Anakin by the wrist and pulled him down, Ahsoka charged at it, only to have her body fall to the ground by Cad wire retrains. Making her fall to the ground like a tied up cow.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted, the droid holding him drown presses its elbow against the back of Anakin's elbow. Ahsoka's eyes widen when she started to hear a light cracking sound coming from his. The young woman wiggles her body to break free from the wire's, but only managed to make herself sit up straight.

"Ahsoka..." A voice called, making the four stop their struggling and turn their attention to the old man in black,

"Dooku..." Anaking growled. This made the old man chuckle at Anakin.

"I see your arm is still intact. Let's fix that." Dooku said before snapping his finger, ordering the machine to press down on his elbow. A loud crack sound filled the room for a second, it was then followed by screams from Anakin. The machine the grabs his other arm as Anakin growls, calming himself and hissing at the pain.

"Better. Dooku said, he then looks over to Ahsoka. The young woman rolls backward on her back before launching herself to Cad. She then pulls her saber from its holder and cuts the wires. Two droids slowly approach her, jumping off the walls as they did, but stopped when she held Cad's head straight at the edge of her saber. Dooku eye's contact with hers.

"Ahsoka, my, this is the first time we met face to face...well maybe second." Dooku said with a sadist smirk on his face.

"Let my master and friends go!" Ahsoka growled.

"When we are having so much fun?" Dooku asked with a small chuckle. Making Ahsoka ram the end part of the saber into Cad's left eye. He snarls a bit, trying to break free, only for her hand to wrap around his neck. Her blue eyes are replaced with red rotting as her grip tightens around his neck.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Do it, he serves no purpose to me." Dooku chuckle, making both Ahsoka and Cad eyes widen.

"You bastard." Cad growled.

"Its nothing personal, but the things inside that girl is more valuable than your life. Especially since their father is a powerful Jedi." Dooku said with a smirk.

"Who's the father?" Anakin asked. In that split second, both Ahsoka and Obi-wan lost their patience with the male and shouted:

"ANAKIN THIS IS NOT THE TIME RIGHT NOW!" Both Obi-wan and Ahsoka shouted, hushing the man up as he stares at the ground. Dooku rolled his eyes before saying:

"Look, I am wiling to let your friends go, in exchange you stay here with me."

"Then what? You put me in a coma and I become your breeding cow? Producing these super Jedi's till my body breaks down and dies?" Ahsoka asked with an angry smile on her face.

"That is for our Lord to decide." Dooku said. It was then Ahsoka realized something. Dooku hasn't tried to attack her. Being a sith lord, he has a history of his skills and such with little to no mercy. Hell, he's responsible for Anakin's arm. But he wasn't attacking her! Nor did the droids! Realizing this, she closed her eyes, she lets go of Cad, but not before grabbing one of his guns. She then presses the end to her stomach, it was then everyone in the room started to tense up, even Dooku.

"What are you doing!?" Dooku shouted as she opens her eyes.

"If I die, your experiment dies. And I know its very important because you red-haired the droids not to attack me! So let them go and leave me alone." Ahsoka shouted, Dooku didn't seem like he was going to budge, so Ahsoka rams her fist above her womb, although it did look like she hit her womb. Making Dooku flinch a little.

"STOP!" Dooku shouted, making Ahsoka chuckle.

"Let them go, or the next thing that will happen is you explain to your lord why you have a dead fetus in a jar!" Ahsoka shouted at the older man. Both Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other with worried eyes.

"Well dam Ahsoka." Obi-wan said. Dooku closes his eyes for a second before snapping his fingers. Ordering the droids to release the three men. In haste, they run over to Ahsoka as she backs into the twilight. Anakin runs straight to the controls as Ahsoka throws Cad his pistol. Her blue eye's return to their normal color as the twilight flies away from the sith ship. Anakin puts in the coordinates for the nearest planet, making the Twlight jump into hyperspace. Once Ahsoka saw the blue, she takes a seat on the side of the ship and sighs.

"I don't feel good." Ahsoka moans. Anakin puts the ship on auto-pilot before standing up to look at Ahsoka. The young woman was taking deep breathes and looked to be sweating. Pushing her against the wall, he pulls the zipper of her uniform down, exposing her stomach to him. A red bruise was located near her belly button.

"That punch you did was hard on your body. But nothing where those things are, you should have punched your womb." Anakin said, making Obi-wan look at him and shouted:

"ANAKIN!" Obi-wan shouted.

"If I killed them, then you would have died. And speaking of dead, your arm..." Ahsoka said, making Anakin look at his bent backward arm.

"Oh crap!" Anakin shouted as Ahsoka zips her clothes up. She looks at his arm to see his fingers were still moving.

"How did you not feel that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think his body is in shock. We need to find the closest medic bay as possible, or your hand may be replaced by another machine." Obi-wan said, making the color on Anakin's face fade to white.

"How much gas do we have in the Twilight?" Ahsoka asked Rex.

"About 2%, if we're lucky, it will get us to the nearest gas station in the next life." Rex muttered.

"I will kill you, then clone you, then kill you again." Anakin growled.

"If I am already dead, then my spirit goes to the force. I'm already a Clone Anakin, this has been established years ago." Rex said in annoyance, making Ahsoka chuckle. Obi-wan, on the other hand, got an idea.

"I know where we can go, a place where we can get Anakin help and also contact the temple. Rex, put in the coordinates for Alleyiance."

* * *

Kikkie: Not much of a funny chapter, but nothing is funny when it comes to the sith sometimes


	6. Myanica and Taqi

"Please tell me I died and gone to heaven."

Rex asked as beautiful women ran past them in tight small outfits. The four were currently in the ONLY building on the pink planet that had both a medic bay and a communicator station. Sadly, the only building that had all this was one of the most popular prostitution house in the city, much to Ahsoka disgust. Anakin was currently being treated by a trained doctor who was fixing his arm up with one of their machines. Obi-wan was talking to the council in the communicating room, giving them an update on what happened.

"This place is a nightmare." Ahsoka muttered under her breath. The city was named Myanica, and every corner you looked was half-naked females smiling, dancing and just having fun like they were grown, children. The sight of it all just annoyed her. Anakin on the other hand, was having a worse time. His arm was currently in a machine. Untwisting it and stabbing it multiple times so that he didn't feel any pain. As the machine did its work, in front of him were two red skin Zaeltron females in mini dresses bending over to look at a bunch of papers. Exposing their black pantie bare ass him as he sat there.

"This place is a nightmare..." Anakin thought to himself, and he wasn't talking about the two women. No, he was thinking about Dooku and the Sith. "What do they want from Ahsoka? And the injections? Oh force, what did they put inside her. Oh no, this was our last mission together! What if she gets kidnapped and Master Shaak-Ti figures it out!? Shit!"

"All done!" The red skin Zeltron said with a smile. The machine releases Anakin's arm, allowing him to pull his sleeve down and put his glove on. Once dressed, the other Zeltron walks over to him. She hands him a couple of papers, one of them had her number. Anakin just tosses the number to the floor before leaving. Once outside, he saw two grown men talking to Ashoka. What he heard though...made his blood boil.

"How much for a quicky? I bet I can make you scream in a minute!" One of the men asked, making Ahsoka chuckle.

"You can't handle me." Ahsoka growled at the man. Then, he reaches over to touch her, only to stop when Ahsoka used the force and pushed him away. Scaring his pal enough for the two to run away from her. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the sight of the two men. Anakin, on the other hand, enjoyed the sight.

"Nice job snips." Anakin said, making Ahsoka look at him.

"That was the fourth guy to hit on me. This place is nothing but a swamp of sex!" Ahsoka growled. "If one more man asks me for a blowjob, blood will spill!"

"I accept that sort of behavior." Anakin said, on cue, Obi-wan came walking towards them. Holding a blue thin card in his hand.

"So..." Obi-wan started, making all heads turn to him. "Long story short, they are not sending a rescue, but they have paid the loading docks to repair and fuel the Twilight. And from the report I just got, it is not as bad as we think."

"Okay, what does that mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"It means we're stuck here for three hours. They gave us some credits to get food to pass the time." Obi-wan said before handing the blue card to Ahsoka. He then hands one to Anakin, then Rex. Ahsoka just sighed as she sticks the card into her bra.

"I am going to go eat something. I am starving."

"You ate half of the fridge on the ship." Rex said.

"And I puked it in Cad's face. Now I am hungry again, come on master." Ahsoka said. Anakin nods his head before following the young woman. They found themselves walking through a market of colors. Every stand was painted with bright colors and had items that shined. Everything caught Ahsoka's eye, but the thing that she was looking for wasn't anywhere near. As they walked through the food market, Anakin started to become very nervous at the constant stares he was getting from all the Zeltron and beautiful women. They kept blowing kisses and giving him winks, making him feel like a piece of meat.

After almost 15 minutes of walking, the two finally come around to a place that was selling food. The smell coming from the building drew the young woman towards the building. The smell of different dishes fills her nose and goes to her stomach. Without a second thought, she walks straight in, Anakin following behind. Only to stop at the sight before them. Zeltrons, humans and even twi-like wearing bikini gold tops and wavy mini skirts that didn't cover much. Even though the place looked bright and clean, with shiny floors that reflected your image, Ahsoka did not want to see half-naked girls.

"Hello!" A woman spoke, the two turn their heads to see a pink skin Zeltron female wearing strings for an outfit. The only thing that was covered was her nipples and V. Ahsoka blushes ear to ear at the mere sight. "Table for two?"

"Uh..." Ahsoka and Anakin spoke, only for their question to be answered when Ahsoka saw a woman walking past them. In her hands was a huge plant of hit steaming food and colorful vegetables she's never seen before. Eye's shining and stomach growling, Ahsoka nods her head at the hostess question.

"Table for two!" Ahsoka said with a smile. Seconds later, the two were sitting by a window, giving them an amazing view of the city. It reminded the young girl of her home, Shili, only the orange sand was replaced by vibrant colors. This world was a strange one, and a unique one at best.

"A desert plant that produces twice its revenue when it comes to food. Amazing, and also rare." Anakin said with a surprised tone of voice.

"If you ignore the half-naked women and horny men, you can really see the beauty of this world." Ahsoka said with a smile. Anakin chuckles at her words and nods his head in agreement. Looking over the city he started to remember something. Something he had been keeping to himself, but needed to spill. Looking over to Ahsoka, he reaches over the table and grabs her hand. Making her look at him.

"Snips...I am sorry." Anakin started.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Snips...Ahsoka...I should have told you on the ship but I didn't want you to lose focus on the mission." Anakin said.

"Tell me what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Shaak-Ti got permission to transfer you to be her padawan." Anakin said, and in a split second, he sweet smile turned into a confused and angry young woman. It was so scary that the waitress that walked up to them turned around and walked away. She sensed death, she didn't want to be near it.

"What?" Ahsoka growled, removing her hand from Anakin's.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said.

"you're sorry? Is that all you really can say?" Ahsoka asked. Only to stare at him for a minute in complete silence. She then breaks down in a chuckle as she nods her head.

"Oh my force, why am I not shocked?" Ahsoka asked. Making Anakin look at her with saddened eyes. "Did you even fight for me?"

"Of course I did! Even Plo-Koon agreed with me. But the council wanted to you to go to Shaak-Ti!"

"So you decided to tell me after the mission!? Anakin I could be at the temple right now trying to convince the elders!" Ahsoka growled, her voice rises a bit, causing eyes to look at them.

"Convince them of what snips?" Anakin growled.

"Don't call me snips!" Ahsoka growled back before banging her fist on the table. Her blue eyes turn red as her teeth grind against each other. Anakin could sense her frustration, her anger. Tears forming in her eyes as she calms down, those red orbs returned to blue as she stares down at her empty plate.

"What am I going to do?" Ahsoka asked. "She'll sense the lives inside me. She will report me in a second, and then what? What happens to a Jedi who has kids? Do they cut them out? Do they kill me? What do they do?"

"I don't know..." Anakin said in a low voice. Ahsoka places both of her hands over her eyes, trying to cover her tears from Anakin. But that didn't hide what he was sensing. After minutes of crying, Ahsoka cleans her running eyeliner off her face with a napkin. Once clean, she looks over at the horizon of the city.

"Oh force..." Ahsoka moaned before chuckling, making Anakin give her a confused expression. "How long have we've been here and haven't ordered food?"

Anakin stared at the chuckling woman for a few seconds before joining her in laughter. The two sat there laughing for a few minutes, ignoring the stares they were getting. Anakin couldn't tell if she was laughing because of her harmonies or because she actually found this funny. Whatever be the reason, he just wanted his food and to get out. After what felt like forever, the two finally got their food and let the restaurant, but not before Anakin got some numbers handed to him. For which he threw in the nearest trash. Once out, Ahsoka made eye contact with a familiar sight.

"Ugh." Ahsoka growled at the sight of the two men from earlier that was hassling her. Now, they were hassling another girl that looked at her age. The young girl was wearing a jacket that covered her body. She was a togruta, much to Ahsoka surprise as the young girl tries to push them off.

"Come on! I got a thousand! Don't you whore's go wild for that sort of money?" One of the men said.

"I am off duty! Now let me go!" The young woman shouted. Ahsoka looks around the area to see if anyone was going to help the girl, shocking no one did. Ahsoka wasn't going to until she saw something bad. Like when one of the men grabbed the young girl and pull her to the back of an ally. That is when Ahsoka runs after them. One of the men holds the girl down as the other undid her jacket. Pulling each to the side, exposing her naked form to them. Both of the drunks chuckled, making Ahsoka charge kick the one that undid her jacket. The other one looks over to Ahsoka for a split second, before blacking out due to her punch. Sending the man flying into the air.

"Sicko's." Ahsoka growled. The girl with the jacket stands up and hugs Ahsoka. Making the young woman push her off her. The togruta looks up at Ahsoka with her dark brown eyes, she then smiles at her.

"Thank you!" She said with glee. Seconds later, Anakin came running into the area.

"Snips!? What are you doing here?" Anakin asked her.

"Oh, just stopping a rape Master." Ahsoka said as she points to the girl covering her naked body up. Anakin blushes ear to ear at the young girl appearance. She then looks up at Anakin and asked:

"Are you her pimp?" She asked, making them both blush.

"Force no!" Anakin shouted at the girl.

"Sorry, normally when I see a man with a girl, she's normally working for him." The young togruta said. She then sticks her hand out to both Ahsoka and Anakin. "I am Taqi, nice to meet you!"

The two Jedi shakes her hand before walking out of the ally. The two decide to escort her back to her home, which shocking was a big pink house filled with lingerie wearing females. When they entered the giant house, Anakin was almost tackled by women. Only to be stopped by Taqi. Too Ahsoka's surprise, they all looked older than Taqi. The young girl then escorts them to living area of some sorts that had only a few people in it. Once inside, the young girl starts to make the two coffee.

"Where are you from?" Taqi asked the two.

"Dessert planets." Anakin responded, he wasn't wrong.

"Oh, how nice." Taqi said. Ahsoka takes a seat on a chair in the middle of the room and asked:

"So...your a prostitute, how old are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"16." The young girl responded, making Ahsoka stand to her feet with wide eyes.

"What!? But your just a kid!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I know." The girl said. "I am only assigned to those who are around my age. I am not allowed to have sex with men 18 and older."

"But your just a child! They can't do that!" Ahsoka shouted.

"They're not forcing me, it's my choice." Taqi said, making Ahsoka eyes widen.

"You choose this?" Anakin asked.

"I don't mind, plus sex feels nice. Also, I have a home filled with women who love me, feed me, care me and even pay for my education." Taqi said.

"Well, besides prostitution, this does sound like a great place to live." Ahsoka said.

"And barely any men." Anakin said.

"Oh we have men, they work in the fields. You're normally going to not see a male in this area unless its the weekend." Taqi said as she grips the coffee cups and gave them to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"So, how is it like living here?" Anakin asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"This is the first time I am in a whore house." Anakin said, he then looks at the young girl in shock. "I didn't mean that!"

"The proper term is work field. Mr. Skywalker." The girl practically growled at the young man. Both eyes's widened at her words.

"How do you know our names?" Anakin asked as his hand slowly goes to his saber.

"Because your wearing republican uniform, I see the saber and you two have a history of being reckless. And from what I read from time to time from Naboo's news, I see your very good at your job." Taqi said with a smile.

"Wow, you are educated." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Thank you, luckily for you we don't get much trouble from the Separatist here. The Republic makes sure of that. Wish they send some clones down here for protection though. Some of the off-planet guests are jerks." Taqi said.

It was then...Anakin had an idea. Looking over to Ahsoka, then back to Taqi, he realized something. A place where men are barely here, mostly populated by women, protected under the republic but is barely notice by them and the separatist don't come here. It was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Master, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, only for Anakin to look at her, smiling ear to ear.

"Snips...I think I just got an idea that will make your pregnancy a little easier.

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading!

'


	7. Plo-Koon knows

"Snips, what are you doing?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka holds the older male down and examines his head.

"Nothing, just want to see if you hit your head hard enough to get such a stupid idea." Ahsoka said. Anakin gently pushes her off his body as he stands up from the couch. Still, in the brothel, Anakin had just informed Ahsoka of his...out of the blue idea. To which Ahsoka did not like at all.

"Snips, this is a great place to hide!" Anakin said, making the young woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea, let me just slip into something revealing and lay down now." Ahsoka growled, making her new friend glare at her a bit. "OH! Nothing against you, I don't find that sort of lifestyle conferable."

"Smart." Taqi muttered. Making Ahsoka look back at her master.

"The answer is no Master, I will accept punishment and everything." Ahsoka said. Anakin places both his hands on both sides of his head. Gently messaging the sides as he tries to concentrate and calm down. When calm, he gathered the words to say:

"Ahsoka...the council will do more than just punish you. They will probably force you to have the kids. They might even cut off your clit just as a warning to other Jedi. The point I am trying to make is, this is as bad as forming a bond with someone. You cannot return to the Jedi until we get rid of those things."

"Then what will do while I am here?" Ahsoka asked, Taqi later stands up to say:

"You can work as a bodyguard! Keep all the creeps and jerks away!" Taqi said, making Anakin nod at the young girl's words.

"YES! You can be a bodyguard, and you can stay here and get paid!" Anakin said, but Ahsoka was not buying it.

"No, let's go home. I am prepared to accept my punishment."

"A punishment for a crime you didn't do! This is just as bad as the time Barris framed you! Maybe even worse because this will be hard to explain to the council!" Anakin growled at his student.

"The council...is...will believe me...this time..." Ahsoka said as she looks down to the ground, realizing her own words wasn't helping her situation. "I'm screwed."

"Oh yea!" Anakin said. "But if we go with my plan, everything will be fine."

"What plan?" Obi-wan asked as he and Rex enter the area. Anakin nearly shit brinks as Ahsoka looks over to Obi-wan and said:

"Master and I are going to fake my death so that I can remain here till my bastard kids are born." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Sounds smart." Obi-wan said as he walks over to Ahsoka. "Plus, with all the female here's, it would be hard for any Jedi to sense her presence."

"Right?!" Anakin asked his master in a cheerful voice.

"I can't believe your agreement with him on this?" Ahsoka said to the older Jedi. Obi-wan turns his attention from Anakin to her.

"Ahsoka, as a man, I do not know the laws when it comes to a female Jedi when they break rules. But I can tell you what they would do to a male Jedi if we had a child."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"If we have a child under the Jedi, three things would happen. 1. we would have our memories erased of the child's existence. would kill the children. And 3. they would disable our genitals. And these are the choices we have and suffer through before having the choice to leave the Jedi. Why are we given a choice to leave afterward? Because they break us down like animals." Obi-wan explained.

"Oh force..." Ahsoka muttered with fear in her eyes.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. I don't approve of any of this. And if I was truly a Jedi master, I would have reported you days ago after learning about your supposed pregnancy."

"Why didn't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because it is not my choice to tell other people what to do with your body." Obi-wan said. "And I think...maybe it would be best if you did go into hiding."

His words hit her deep, the thought of any of those things happening to her sent shiver's up against her spine. Especially since after the whole Barris incident! Realizing she was in a pickle. she nods her head at his words before asking:

"So...how are we going to do this?" Ahsoka asked. The two men placed a hand on their chin's and begin to think.

* * *

 _ **(Jedi Temple)**_

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Shaak-Ti screamed at the sight of a blood-covered clothe that Anakin hands to Plo-Koon. Anakin and Obi-wan had just entered the council room with sadden faces as they told their elders the horrible news. Or fake horrible new's of Ahsoka. Covered in cuts and bruises, the two Jedi look down in sadness as the Jedi in front of them held her tore clothe. Pressing his fingertips to the threats that once belonged to something close and precious to him, now nothing but a distant memory. Anakin takes a seat on one of the chairs as Obi-wan leans up against the table.

"How did this happen?" Plo-Koon asked in a calm voice, but deep down inside...a fire was being lit up and Anakin and Obi-wan felt it!

"Dooku killed her." Anakin said in a quick form of manner. "She was fighting him off before he sliced through her body. He then pushed her down into an unknown area. I couldn't even get her body to bury it."

"I see. I also see you do not feel anything at this moment." Plo-Koon said. Anakin's heart jumps a little before he calming down to say:

"She did as she lived. Beside's, Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments." Anakin said as he crosses his arms. Plo-Koon sighs as he sets Ahsoka bloody clothes down onto a table. He then walks out of the room, not even looking back at the two as he did this. Anakin turns to look at Shaak-Ti, only to receive a slap from her.

"I knew you would fail her! I always knew!" Shaak-Ti growled before walking away from the two men. Anakin moans as he rubs the red spot on his face.

"Force that hurts." Anakin moaned. The two then bow to the other elders before turning around to leave the room. Once out, Anakin and Obi-wan head straight to Ahsoka's room. Packing up her stuff, such as clothes and personal items, the two then head to the docking bay. Once there, they saw Plo-Koon staring at the twilight. In fear, Anakin throws his weight onto Obi-wan, then pushes the older male into a corner. He then approaches Plo-Koon while looking down onto the ground.

"Master?" Anakin spoke, making the elder look at him.

"Oh, Skywalker. How are you?" Plo-Koon asked.

"Thinking...just thinking." Anakin said as he looks to the ground. He was trying his best to look sad, but not too sad. "I can't believe she's gone..."

"Yes." Plo-Koon said, staring at what he believed to be the last thing Ahsoka had. Anakin scratches the back of his head for a bit before saying:

"I have been requested by... the council to do something. I must be on my way." Anakin said, making Plo-Koon nod his head at the young man's words.

"I see, may the force be with you." Plo-Koon said before leaving, ignoring the older man struggling to stand up with all the boxes on top of him. Once gone, Anakin runs over to Obi-wan and helps him up. Once everything was packed and ready to go, the two Jedi made their way back to Alleyiance. When they arrived, it was night time and the streets were crowded with both men and women. Passing through many working girls and horny men, the two males finally made their way to Ahsoka new home. To which they had to go around the back to enter. Once in the back, their good friend Taqi opens the door for them, allowing them inside, then leads them to a room that Ahsoka was currently in.

"Master!" Ahsoka said before approaching the two. Helping them set the boxes of her things to the ground. The room she was in was a big one, almost the size of the meeting hall in the Jedi temple. It already had a bed, a bathroom and even a large window that gave her a view of the streets. The thing that annoyed Anakin though was the designs of the room. It was painted pink, the floors were light purple and shiny to the point he could see his own reflection from the ground. The ceiling had bulbs hanging over her head. But what got to Anakin the most was her bed! It was big enough for eight people, had big bushy covers and pillow with a pink veil over it. It then hits Anakin like a brick to his head.

"Is this a themed room?" Anakin asked.

"Use to be, the princess theme left as quick as it came." Taqi said as she held Ahsoka organize her stuff.

"So, what will Ahsoka be doing here?" Anakin asked.

"She will be the new bouncer for the house. My boss was so pleased when she heard the news that she nearly hugged Ahsoka! Its so hard to get a bodyguard here, especially a good one." Taqi said.

"Yea..." Ahsoka muttered.

"So...no sex?" Anakin asked.

"Well, if she wants. But pay wise, no." Taqi said, making Anakin nod his head.

"Oh! Good news, snips everyone thinks your dead!" Anakin said in a happy tone of voice.

"Uh...thanks." Ahsoka said with a small hint of annoyance.

"Sorry, we're just happy to have gotten out the Temple without being followed. And speaking of temple, everyone is depressed that even I am getting teared eye." Obi-wan said.

"Well, I will come back and everyone will be happy again. Until then, let's try to make this place as livable as ever."

"Not a bad place to live young one."

A voice said, making all heads turn to the elder Jedi who came strolling into the room. Anakin, who was looking to Obi-wan for help, tries to stand in front of Ahsoka. Only to have Plo-Koon shake his head at him.

"Don't." He responded as his eyes met Ahsoka's. "Explain."

* * *

 _ **(20 minutes of explaining)**_

"Who is the father?" Plo-Koon asked the youngling as he helps her unpack her clothes from the boxes. Anakin and Obi-wan were scanning the area in case another Jedi followed them. Although it was a bit difficult since it was raining outside.

"I don't know, Dooku said that he was a powerful man, a Jedi even." Ahsoka said before looking down at her feet. Plo-Koon places a hand on his chin as he scans the young woman. His stare was making her nervous.

"Will you report me?" Ahsoka asked. All heads turn to look at the two on the bed with boxes by their sides. Plo-Koon stares at her for a few minutes before saying:

"It will be hard to report on a dead woman." Plo-Koon said, making Ahsoka chuckle. She was about to hug the older male, but was stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, you need to keep a low profile here. I only followed these two because I know how Anakin is." Plo-Koon said, making Anakin look at him funny.

"And exactly how do I act?" Anakin asked.

"You went on a manhunt for the man that supposedly killed Obi-wan." Plo-Koon said. Anakin was going to give him a snarky comment, but stopped when he realized his words weren't too far from the truth.

"Okay, you got me there." Anakin responded. Ahsoka closes her eyes and sighs before standing up from her bed. Placing the empty box in her hand next to Anakin, she walks over to the window and sighs. Staring into the distance, falling into her own world, ignoring the presence near her. The room becomes silent, with only the sound of rain and cheering filled the room.

* * *

Kikkie: Lil sleepy or something. Anyway, please review!


End file.
